fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Clyde (Arby n' the Chief)
'''Clyde '''is the secondary antagonist of the ''Arby n' the Chief ''season 6. He is the leader of the cyberterrorist clan Chaos Theosis. History Arby n' the Chief Clyde was the leader of the cyberterrorist clan Chaos Theosis and he was being paid by Trent Donnovich to disband the newly risen Terms of Service Enforcement/Response Squad (TOSERS), which was an obstacle in the way of taking down Halo: Reach's Online Multiplayer Network. Clyde had hired his clan members to help him in his goals; Adam McIntyre, Kylie and Duncan. After the disbanding of TOSERS, Arbiter and Master Chief began fragging members of Chaos Theosis one by one. Along with Kylie, Clyde betrayed Duncan, who had chosen to abandon the clan after discovering their true motives. Adam and Kylie were both confronted and fragged by Arbiter and Chief. Clyde argued with Kylie over Skype with Kylie explaining how she was fragged by Chief. Clyde then informs her that she is not receiving payment for getting fragged by Chief, because he considers Chief to be "the most retarded player on the network". When he hangs up on Kylie, he gets fragged in an surprise assault by Arbiter and Chief, finally putting an end to Chaos Theosis. Chief and Arbiter accessed his account, having found out the password "pussyjuice", to find out that he was employed by Trent Donnovich. However, he wasn't completely out of the picture. He managed to find one of his old consoles, thus having another console and account. After searching for it for 3 hours, he joined a server where Chief and Arbiter were attacking Trent. He stood between Chief and Arbiter while Trent was escaping and fought the two. However, Arbiter managed to frag him with a DMR headshot, much to Chief's delight. Personality Clyde is depicted as being viscous and an intelligent individual, and leads Chaos Theosis with logical and effective tactics, and possibly chose the specific members of the clan by applying to their specific reasonings of attacking Xbox Live. Quotes *"You fuckers are done." *"Go fuck yourself you useless cunt!" *"I should've expected as much enlisting the help of a goddamn girl, what the fuck was I thinking? Christ almighty, all of you have been fucking worthless!" *"That's one problem out of the way." *"You were dropped by the retarded one? Jesus fucking Christ." *"To the administeration of the online multiplayer network, and our fellow subscribers: we are Chaos Theosis. Technology is evolving at a faster rate than man can keep up with. As each day passes, he gives a little more of himself to the machine. The day is not coming when we become slaves, distracted from the fact of sensory stimulation. That day is here. We have risen in response to the recent establishment of the Terms of Use Service Enforcement/Response Squad and it's deployment of clear controlled moderators into all online matches, including custom games." *"Disperse, enjoy yourselves." *"We will not allow our enslavement to bleed into our gaming cyberspace. We are in possession a number of sophisticated hardware and software modifications undetectable by your security systems that provide us with unique abilities: higher jump heights, permanent overshield, shooting through walls, to name a minor few. What is key is our ability to place an irreversible console ban on any player we frag in game, whether it be a weapon or melee kill. We will also have access to that player personal's account information, including passwords and bank card detail. We did not expect to be taken immediately into serious consideration. To correct this error, we will now give a demonstration." *"If you would indulge us and now examine the network status codes of the console associated with the account name you've just heard, you will find they now correspond with those of a banned console. This ban cannot be lifted. If the Terms of Use Service Enforcement/Response Squad is not dismantled and all it's moderators removed from online play by 8PM tommorrow evening, we will enter matchmaking and from game-to-game we will frag, and as a result, ban the console and take the account information of every single player we encounter, and we will continue to do so until our demand is met. You cannot trace us or ban us remotely. We cannot and will not be stopped." *"Things are just getting started my friend." Category:Arby n' the Chief Characters Category:Machinima Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Hackers Category:Terrorists Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists